1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine and an alternating-current generator each of which is provided with a plurality of stator windings.
2. Description of the Related Art
General stators used for rotating electrical machines are configured to include a stator core formed with a plurality of slots extending in a circumferential direction and a plurality of stator windings each of which is wound around a corresponding one of the slots. This poses a problem in that if the number of slots formed on the stator core is increased in order to ensure the number of magnetic poles, work for winding the stator windings in the slots is complicated to degrade workability.
To eliminate such a problem, as disclosed in JP-A -2005-532775, a stator is conceived in which a plurality of stator windings are each wound circumferentially and a plurality of claw poles are each formed to pass the inside opening and outside of each stator winding. With such a configuration, workability encountered when the stator winding is wound can be improved while ensuring the number of magnetic poles.